The present invention relates to flashlights and more particularly to flashlights having a head that swivels relative to the handle.
Such swivel flashlights have been well known in the industry for a number of years. However, some of these flashlights have complicated mechanisms for moving the head from side to side and for holding the head in a predetermined position. Other of such swivel flashlights have complicated mechanisms for electrically connecting the battery to the bulb. Still others are expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Objects
The present invention overcomes these difficulties and has for one its objects the provision of an improved flashlight that has a head which swivels relative to the handle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved flashlight that has improved means for holding the swivel head in a predetermined position.
Another object of the present invention is an improved flashlight which has simple circuitry to connect the battery to the bulb.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved flashlight which is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved flashlight which is simple to use.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.